


Savoring Umi

by usermechanics



Series: a very usermechanics christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nico makes Umi her Christmas present.





	Savoring Umi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Gray! Thank you for being such a great inspiration in my writing!

"Nico-san, please!"

"Please _what?_ "

It was no use. Nico had found her rhythm on Umi's cock, her strokes languid enough to cover the entirety of her shaft with one motion of the wrist, but firm enough such that Umi most certainly felt her hand toying with her foreskin. For now. She didn't know how long she'd been playing with Umi like this; her cock was bulging and to make matters worse the tip was as red as Nico's eyes, almost inflated and oversensitive. She'd been at this for, what, 30 minutes now? Massage her for a bit, release such that Umi couldn't let her seed spew, and when it seemed like Umi had calmed down just enough for things to slow down inside of her--for her cock to start to deflate--Nico resumed her actions, massaging until Umi's dick was nothing but pure heat and pain. Of course, Nico's fuzzy handcuffs on Umi's wrists, carefully placed behind her back, made sure that the only way that she could get off was by either blowing herself or rubbing herself against her thighs, both things that Nico would be able to notice from a meter away.

"Nico-san, you _know_ what I want." In that moment, her emotional frustrations were greater than her sexual frustrations.

"I won't give it to you until you ask politely, nico."

"Nico!" Even with a hand around her dick, Umi thought it to be just a bit too shameless for herself to say anything about what she wanted to come out of this. Hell, the fact that Nico had her hand around her and was massaging her so shamelessly was enough for her to be at enough of a loss of words. Umi needed release more than anything in the world; her hips were bucking, almost as if she was trying to derive not only all the pleasure she could from her hand, but also point that shaft into her mouth and, just maybe, break through Nico's hand's bond and shove her shaft between those plump lips of her. With a kiss to her bald pubic bone, Umi fell into practically a libidinous coma; she was feeling so good and at the same time only wished for the torment to end: her balls felt like they were going to implode at any moment. A wave of dread crawled through Umi's body as she felt Nico's hand, once more, leave her cock, completely reddened from teasing. "Please... let me cum." Sexual and emotional defeat all at once. It was so shameless that Umi thought that she would melt at any moment; why did Nico have to play her like this? A blob of her pre leaked out of her tip, and Nico's thumb elegantly smeared it all over her tip, letting it glimmer; after coating, Nico brought her thumb away from Umi's cock and towards her mouth, licking up whatever excess was left on her thumb.

"Have you put any thought what you want for Christmas, Umi-chan?"

What was she bringing _that_ up for? As much as it was easy enough to say that all she wanted for Christmas was to spend the day with her, Umi knew that Nico probably wanted a bit more out of that deal: they'd spent time with one another all of winter break, and most of it had been spent like this: Nico's hand attentively working on Umi's dick, feeling it throbbing underneath her fingers. Nico pulled away at that moment, hearing Umi's shameless whimpers and cries in response.

"I don't know! You haven't gotten me something yet?"

Nico bit her tongue. It was Christmas Eve and somehow she had figured out a way to say that she was such an idiot that she forgot to get Umi, her girlfriend of all people, a gift. Never mind the fact that she was busy prepping Umi up like this for at least the week they've been out of school to prepare her for the orgasm of her life. She was a sanbaka, and perhaps for the better if she kept that reputation by keeping her mouth shut.

"I thought of a few things. Maybe some manjuu, maybe a cute archery charm for your desk, maybe _this..._ "

Nico drawled her tongue along the underside of Umi's throbbing cock, causing her eyes to water. She didn't even realize she was screaming, "please," until she heard Nico giggling and pulling away from her shaft, watching as her lower body pulsed from Nico's interactions.

"So this is what you're getting for Christmas? So shameful," Nico almost mocked Umi's lower tone before kissing at her tummy, hopefully signifying that she was kidding. It was also an excuse for her to kiss at Umi's belly, her soft lips pressing against the hard, toned muscles of her abdomen. Her taste was much fainter there than it was on her cock, but she tasted delicious nonetheless. After a slight bit of appreciation, she pulled away with a giggle.

"So, Umi-chan, I'm going to go now. It's been nice seeing you, but I think that you should save all of your energy for your gift!"

"Nico-san! I swear to god! Please don't do this!"

"I'm not listening," Nico sang as she strolled out of Umi's room for the day. It was too late for Umi: she'd have to get clothed in order to catch up to Nico, and she could see outside of her door Nico running as if her life depended on it, desperate to flee from a sexually- and emotionally-frustrated Umi.

She'd just have to see her tomorrow.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Umi!"

Nico's voice rang through her room as she slid open, a bag of manjuu in her hand as her gift for coming in. Umi shuddered underneath the covers, wondering exactly what time it was. Grabbing her phone, she was able to check. It was 9:00 in the morning. Considering it was a holiday, Umi excused herself for not being up at a punctual hour, and in truth she was surprised that Nico was up before noon today. Clad in a skirt and an ugly sweater she immediately shrugged off when the door was closed behind her, Nico smirked, her petite breasts on display: bras were unnecessary for Umi's gift.

Nico darted to the bed, her hands immediately grasping onto the covers and tearing them off of her, leaving Umi practically exposed in her sea-blue lingerie. Umi tried hiding as much as she could with her arms, but there was just something about that bulge in her panties which was either impossible to hide or which immediately grabbed Nico's attention before Umi could fully censor herself. Her hand snaked under Umi's hiding arm, her fingers and thumb feeling the amount of weight that had been stored in her balls. Umi twitched under her touch, Nico feeling her balls tightening immediately against her touch. Nico giggled slightly at the feeling as she pulled back, her hand swatting away the censoring arm.

"Someone's a bit excited that Nico-Nii showed up?"

"It's not like that at all! It's anatomical!"

"Everyone's happy to see Nico-Nii! I'm the #1 idol in the universe!" Nico remarked as she pulled off Umi's panties, her hardened cock flopping about for a moment before resting against her abdomen. "Including Umi-tan!"

"Umi-tan?" Nico's palms had, at that point, started stroking the shaft of _Umi-tan_ which caused its owner to whimper in pleasure. She had done this for about the twelfth time this week--Umi had lost count--but how soft Nico's palm had felt could only let her heated cock pulse harder. Definitely a bit of lotion Nico used on her palms; Umi couldn't see any difference in Nico's hands but they definitely felt smoother against her; and as her tip had spewed out a dollop of precum, Nico, for the first time that week, wrapped her lips around her tip and started suckling, her tongue adeptly cleaning her of that nasty by-product.

"You're so hard! Were you thinking of me while you were sleeping?"

Umi flushed beet red instantaneously at her question. Umi wasn't one to remember her dreams well but did she think of Nico in her sleep? Is that why she was hard? _No, no, it's anatomical. It's always like this when I wake up,_ Umi reassured herself to the best of her ability, difficult to do when something as warm and supple as Nico's tongue drawled itself under her frenulum, Umi's eyes practically rolling to the back of her head as she let out a moan for the ages. She was definitely awake, ready to return the favor to Nico if she could ever have her thoughts straight again. She never realized how much had been built up in her cock until Nico started lapping at it, her hungry pants immediately stifled by Umi's dick.

Umi's hands ravaged Nico's hair, particularly at the scalp, her fingers massaging Nico's head as she whimpered in pleasure. And Nico, in turn, drooled all over her dick, her tongue desperately swirling over the pulsing head. Nico looked up, seeing the strain that had started to form in Umi's forehead, a desperate attempt at trying to keep her composure the best she could. After all, Nico had been doing this for weeks and it seemed as if Umi had had just about enough of her shenanigans; whether or not she mentally liked being teased like this, her physical abilities had been tested and strained to their very limits, with the heat which had churned in Umi's balls now reaching a boiling point. Her heaving sack strained with each pulse as Umi's entire lower body tightened, her hands desperately trying to keep Nico on her cock and pull her away at the same time, with her vision practically drowned out by hazy clouds of white.

Nico's eyes widened as she felt Umi's dick pulsate in her mouth, and with each pulse, a thick shot of semen landed directly into her mouth. The taste of Umi's dick could have never prepared her for the saltiness and muskiness of her seed, gratuitously overflowing inside of her mouth. Nico swallowed down a mouthful. Thick, almost like she was drinking raw batter; musky, almost as if in each shot she had earned a hot load of pure pheromone; lewd, almost enough to, just by drinking it, leave her panties a dampened mess. It was so delicious, and even better, there was so _much._ So much that when the stream of cum had started to taper away, after about seven swallows, Nico had whined onto Umi's cock, feeling it grow flaccid in her mouth. She pulled away with a whine before seeing Umi, who looked like she was almost about to faint from exhaustion if she weren't so worried that she had just came like that, right before she could have taken more than Nico's for herself. Umi's breathing was slightly ragged, almost as if it had hurt to let out all of her seed like that in one go.

"Umi-chan~" Nico whined as she pulled away from her cock, straddling her form and sitting down such that her butt rested against Umi's dick. A slight wiggle of her hips had brought Umi's biggest worry to the forefront, one which she could only give a moan as her response. She had worried that her first load would overdo it, and that there wouldn't be a chance that her second could possibly be a good one, not even relative to her being a few seconds ago. Her cock was on fire, a radiant heat which had stirred Nico's core further.

"I can't believe I did that," Umi whimpered, knowing the ramifications of blowing her load before Nico could shove it into her and ride her senseless: there wasn't anything left for her to take. That didn't seem to have stopped Nico from being on her in such a licentious manner, her plush butt attempting to stir a bit of life back into her shaft.

"You know I was going to let you fuck me for Christmas, right?" Nico cooed before planting a kiss to Umi's jawline. The heat in her body seemed to bloom from her cock, and now she felt like she was melting entirely by Nico's touch alone. She was completely intoxicating like this, even with her loli body type. And the fact that Nico was being so up-front about how lewd she had wanted to be was, to be blunt, quite arousing. "I know I got my gift from you: a bellyful of Umi-chan cum will never displease Nico-Nii."

Those words had seemed to have started a new fire in Umi's groin. Yet, she felt almost an aching pain as her cock started to regain its vitality: her orgasm had rocked her a bit too hard and she needed her refractory period, but at the very least, she knew how she would be able to delay the inevitable. It was so shameless, yet again this was the person who had downed a month's worth of her seed over the span of however long her orgasm was.

"Nico-san," Umi muttered, "sit on my face, please." Her words had almost disappeared into her own embarrassment, almost as if the heat percolating between her legs had been for naught unless she were to perform something upon Nico. And, thankfully, Nico had disregarded most sensibilities--if Umi could ever consider that Nico had such things--and immediately straddled Umi's face, giving underneath her skirt her captive a good view of her panties: panties which, even with their pastel-pink hue, was practically translucent to the point of Umi being able to see the flushed pink flesh underneath.

Nico lifted her hips for a moment and yanked her panties off, keeping her skirt on. It was a dirty trick: Nico knew too well that this would arouse Umi enough for her shaft to be comfortable inside of her. Umi's cheeks were the color of Nico's clit, peeking out and erecting itself further as it were removed from the warm embrace of soaked cotton: she was as wet as her mouth and as bald as the day she was born. Umi's tongue lapped at it, her flavor clinging desperately onto her palate. Nico tasted very sweet, almost saccharine, with just enough lust for Umi to want to lap at that pulsing bud more, her tongue swirling at her bead and coating it with a warm layer of her saliva. Nico squealed, arching her back slightly as she ground her hips into Umi's face.

Umi tongued around Nico's core, busy working out all of the minutia of Nico's folds. With each centimeter her vulva spread, she felt a droplet of juices leak into her mouth; that lewd stench of Nico filled her nose further, her eyes practically watering in anticipation for what was to come later; she had grown so aroused from her. She could feel her cock stirring once more, from flaccid to semi-erect; and she had grown hungry for Nico, furthermore. Not Nico's vulva, but Nico's person; she was so small, yet so tender, soft, almost surreally maternal. And Nico was hers, and she needed to prove it somehow.

Umi pulled away as much as she could from Nico's core, with very minimal space between her and that lewd nexus; and in her pulling away, she cocked her head slightly such that she could kiss at Nico's inner thighs; just one smooch was enough to cause her to tremble, almost as if she had been kissed directly at her entrance; not to mention Umi's tongue. It was as if she had been lapping at the residue of her juices which had sloshed on her thighs, the taste of which intermingled with the sheen of sweat from her sexual exertion. Her hands squeezed at Nico's hips as she attempted to grind downwards, her hips instead rolling with nothing to grind upon as she evened out her thighs with dark hickeys and white bites to contrast her pinked skin; a bite for each time she had been edged, and a hickey for every day which she had been suffered to torment.

"Umi-chan, _please!_ " Nico whimpered, her tone choked with her rapid heartbeat. "I need it!"

Umi didn't respond in her typical, demure manner; she had thoroughly enjoyed teasing Nico, and with each whimper she felt her cock returning to its former glory. Nico, from her perch, eyed her cock and grasped onto it, her palms massaging it such that Umi knew exactly what Nico had wanted and, in doing so, she had once again brought Umi to her metaphorical knees, whimpering at the sensations of her cock pulsing in Nico's palms once more.

And she knew that Umi was just going to keep kissing and suckling. She got her going down that path and there was nothing that Nico could do about it. All she could do is crawl away from Umi the best she could; and when she did so, Umi retorted by biting directly into Nico's ass.

Nico rubbed her ass with a pout, looking directly at Umi. "Gya! That's not nice!"

"Be glad I didn't bite elsewhere..." Umi mumbled.

Nico straddled Umi with a giggle, trying her best to retain her cutesy persona as she felt Umi's tip spread her vulva wide. "Watch as Nico-nii shoves your dick into her lovely idol hole~" Nico winced as she lowered herself onto Umi, the fingers she used for masturbation absolutely nothing compared to a warm dick inside of her. And Umi tried her best to keep her composure as Nico's walls encompassed her; she was tight enough that her foreskin had pulled back inside of her. As the tip pierced Nico, Umi had become engulfed in a heated passion, almost as if all of the tensions in her body had began melting away, regardless of whether or not Nico had been responsible for them.

"Umi-chan!" Nico whimpered, grasping onto Umi's shoulders for support, her hips slowly finding a rhythm which allowed for her comfort, yet was good enough for her to know when her clit pressed against Umi's pubic bone. The loud squelching sounds of Nico being stirred from the inside reverberated throughout the room, Nico's voice naught but a series of high-pitched pants. Her hips oscillated as Umi slowly began a rhythm of her own, her thrusts sending her hips directly into Nico's ass with the tip coming dangerously close to kissing her cervix; she had been comfortably filled to the brim by Umi's dick.

Umi grasped onto Nico's shoulders and dug into her, clawing down her back and leaving more marks upon her. Nico grasped dangerously tight onto the comforter behind Umi, her knuckles turning white with how tightly she grasped.

Nico's hips had given way, allowing Umi to slap against her while Nico recoiled lamely, her ass bouncing against her hips with each push and pull Umi gave. Her body lamely rested against Umi's, her head resting against her shoulder as Umi marked the side of her neck with love bites. Nico whimpered; the sweater that she brought didn't have coverage for where Umi was marking and she would have to wear a turtleneck for the rest of school break. She accepted her fate, the haze between her ears a whine which tore at her, the knot inside of her gut about ready to explode; a feeling which, if she felt Umi's twitches to be correct, was mutual. There was no need to say that she was close, for she didn't think she could muster enough energy to say so: she missed being stirred too much. She missed Umi.

Nico pressed up against Umi, their minimal bosoms letting their heartbeats connect; they were in sync with one another, and rapidly pacing forth. Umi whimpered into Nico's lips her declaration: _Nico, I'm cumming._ As she spoke, she took Nico's lips against her own, shoving her tongue past her lips and rubbed it against Nico's. Nico weakly licked back at the spasming tongue: Umi had hit her peak; and Nico's fate had been sealed as well: even without any further stimulation, she had reached her orgasm.

Her cock languidly stirred as it thrust her seed forth into Nico's pulsing, feeling it smear down her shaft. Nico squeaked, her battered walls completely full of her; and she was being filled practically beyond discomfort: beyond how much Nico typically could fit inside of her petite body. Umi's cock popped out after her peak came to a close, her juices leaking from Nico's entrance and onto her balls. All of what had existed before, the tensions of weeks prior, had melted in her explosion, grateful to have Nico in her arms. A Nico who, in spite of being filled, still seemed full of vigor.

"Umi-chan!" Nico whined, her hands tugging at the straps of Umi's bra, the only clothing between the two of them.

"Nnn?" Umi whimpered, squeezing her closer.

"You feel nice," she spoke almost idly before kissing at her collar. "And you taste nice as well."

"N-Nico!"

Nico peeled herself from Umi's embrace and looked at herself in the mirror; she was certainly unclean; her quim had still been spread and turgid, with a dollop of white threatening to leave her entrance. She had grasped onto Umi's wrist and pulled her out of bed, not caring that the only garment on their combined bodies was one skirt and one bra; her free hand had pressed itself against her bulging tummy, rubbing at the semen which filled her up. Nico was almost in a trance-like state at the feeling of how full she was; caught in the stupor of how good being full like that was. Maybe she should do that to Umi more often. But, for now:

"We need to get cleaned up! I wanna have Kentucky and manjuu today! My part of the deal is that you get to spend the day with Nico-Nii! Umi-chan is Nico's favorite present."

Umi flushed, her body receptive to Nico's advances towards the bathroom in spite of her casual nudity.

"Nico will also help Umi-chan bathe!"


End file.
